vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Domestic Cat
Summary The cat, also known as homemade cat, urban cat or Domestic Cat, is small, furry mammal. It is a subspecies F. s. catus belonging to the species Felis silvestris in the family Felidae. This animal is the most popular pet in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Cat, Felis silvestris catus Origin: Real World Gender: Varies. There are generally more males than females, although some breeds have more females than males. Age: Generally have a life expectancy of 5-16 years, though they can live up to more than 34 Classification: Cat, felid, mammal Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 1), Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Speed and Senses: A cat can see between 6 and 8 times more than people. They have a field of vision of 200 degrees, while that of humans is 180 and can detect the mood of its owner. Their whiskers are like sensors. An average cat can reach more than 50 kph in short bursts. Known to be an incredibly agile animal with fast reflexes.), minor Disease Manipulation via Toxoplasmosis (Cats host this disease, and have infected a large portion of the world population with it.) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level '(The bites and scratches of cats can leave gashes in adult humans. Responsible for the extinction of many bird and small mammal species alone. Some are capable of tackling small children.) 'Speed: Below Average Human (Because of its small size, its walking/movement speed is lower than that of a human). Superhuman short burst speed (48 km/h), combat speed and reactions (See above) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (A cat was only made to support at most its own weight of 3.6 - 4.5 kilograms.) Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level '(Can withstand multiple bites and damage from various other cats and other predators. They have survived large falls and being kicked by adult humans.) 'Stamina: Average Range: Below standard melee range Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Very High for an animal (Cats possess impressive intelligence, their brain gathers information, assimilates that information, and uses it to learn. Although wild cats are not very intelligent, it has been proven that cats that grow with people develop their intelligence more. Cats learn through imitation, observation, and experience, and combine learning with the instinct to survive. They can remember facts that have happened and act accordingly. They can also detect, through smell and behavior, people who will not treat them well and will avoid them. In the same way, they differentiate acquaintances from strangers and defend their territory from the latter.) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Tarantula Goliath (The Real World) Tarantula's Profile (Speed was equalized, the cat was an adult male while the tarantula is a female) Virginia Opossum (The Real World) Opossum's Profile (Both are bloodlusted and speed is equalized) Notable Losses: The Fox (Fables and Fairytales) The Fox's Profile (Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Real World Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Disease Users Category:Claw Users Category:Mammals Category:Tier 10